powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Arise the Crystal Eyes
Arise the Crystal Eyes is the twenty-second episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. Synopsis The Phantom Beasts were a notorious force in the Beast Wars. The Crystal Eyes hold the power to bring back these Phantom Beasts. Our heroes must protect these Eyes before Dai Shi or the Overlords resurrect such evil beasts. Plot Casey, Theo, Lily, Dominic, and Fran are working inside Jungle Karma Pizza. Everyone is in high spirits. Lily dances around as she sweeps. Dominic is clowning around next to Fran as he sets the tables. Dominic: Alright! RJ comes up from the kitchen. RJ: Hey guys, how about a little pow wow. RJ places the newspaper down on the counter. RJ: This archeologist has found five crystal eyes. Theo: Five what? RJ: Crystal eyes. During the beast wars, ten thousand years ago, the phantoms were the baddest beasts around. RJ explain how the Masters eventually destroy them all. Where the phantoms were destroyed, a crystal eye was left. The stars were going to be in a special alignment. RJ demonstrated with an apple, how the light from the stars would hit the crystal eye and bring the Phantoms back. The archeologist, Dr. Jennings, has five of them. There was a possibility of Dai Shi already having the other three crystal eyes. Protecting the five crystal eyes Dr. Jennings has is important. Inside the temple, Grizzaka is very angry with Jellica. Grizzaka wants the additional five crystal eyes, tonight is the night. Jellica has searched everywhere, but cannot find them. Dai Shi and Camille walk in as Grizzaka is threatening to destroy Jellica. Dai Shi comments on how Grizzaka destroys when he cannot understand. Dai Shi is taking his throne back before Grizzaka can destroy that as well. Grizzaka does not want a lecture from Dai Shi. Grizzaka tries to battle Dai Shi, but Dai Shi is much more powerful. Dai Shi uses Zocato against Grizzaka. Grizzaka goes flying and hits the floor. Grizzaka tells Dai Shi he is going to take care of the Rangers. Dai Shi tells him good luck with that. Grizzaka and Jellica walked out. Grizzaka tells Jellica he is going into the city to stir up fear and become stronger. Grizzaka wants to get rid of Dai Shi. Grizzaka walks out. Inside the throne room, Camille is happy to have the place back and wants to redecorate. Dai Shi warns her that Grizzaka is probably planning on getting more power. They need to stay on their toes, or Grizzaka will destroy them. Camille has an idea. Camille leads Dai Shi to another chamber. The same chamber Carnisoar had been preparing. Camille had been doing the crossword earlier and had noticed the article about Dr. Jennings. Dai Shi is pleased. Casey enters Dr. Jennings office as she and another young man are trying to identified the fifth crystal eye. Casey tells her it's an iguana. Dr. Jennings is happy with the information. The young man walks out and Dr. Jennings and Casey talk. Casey notices a photo and since Dr. Jennings likes to be around water, he tells her that she has the spirit of the dolphin, which she remarkably confirmed. Casey tells Dr. Jennings he wants the crystal eyes for tonight to protect them. Dr. Jennings wants to know why. Casey explains they have special powers, but he cannot tell her what powers or who is after them. Dr. Jennings refuses to give her life work away to Casey. Casey leaves and meets RJ downstairs. Casey tells him what has happened. RJ needs to leave. Theo had contacted him about Rinshi trouble. Casey will stay to keep a watch over the eyes. RJ tells him he must protect the eyes above all else. Casey tells him he will and RJ leaves. Grizzaka and numerous Rinshi entered the city. Citizens are screaming in terror, which is what Grizzaka wants. The four Rangers battle the Rinshi. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger are in Jungle Master Mode. It is a difficult battle for all four Rangers. Meanwhile, in disguise, Camille enters Dr. Jennings' office. Once there, Camille goes into chameleon form and takes the case with the five crystal eyes. Dr. Jennings is terrified. Camille easily defects the security guards and is on her way, when Casey spots her. Dr. Jennings follows Camille and she is soon captured by the Rinshi. Casey races to the aid of Dr. Jennings, which gives Camille the perfect opportunity to get away. Elsewhere in the city, the four Rangers have destroyed the Rinshi, but they can sense there is more trouble. Grizzaka appears before them. As Grizzaka confronts the four Rangers, Red Ranger chases after Camille in the woods. Red Ranger stops and hides behind a tree, as Camille presents the five crystal eye to Dai Shi. Dai Shi is very pleased. Camille bows her head and leaves. Dai Shi hides the case within some rocks. Dai Shi hears a sound and when he turns around, it's Red Ranger, in Jungle Master Mode. Dai Shi dons his armor. Red Ranger and Dai Shi battles. The four Rangers in the city battle Grizzaka. Back in the woods, as Red Ranger battles Dai Shi, Jellica sneaks up. Jellica tries to take the hidden case. Dai Shi spots her and fires at her. Jellica runs away without the case. Dai Shi then uses Zocato power against Red Ranger. Red Ranger falls to the ground and Dai Shi goes to the case. Dai Shi has the case when Red Ranger uses super speed and grabs the case back from Dai Shi. Red Ranger takes off. Dai Shi vows this is not over. In the city, the four Rangers continue to have a difficult battle against Dai Shi. Jellica has arrived and hopes Grizzaka will finish off the Rangers. Otherwise Dai Shi will destroy her. Red Ranger arrives. Red Ranger battles Grizzaka. Red Ranger asks Rhino Ranger for his morpher. Red Ranger combines the two and knocks Grizzaka to the ground. Red Ranger returns Rhino Ranger's morpher. Grizzaka gets back up. The Rangers use the Claw Cannon, Wolf Beam, and Rhino Blade to defeat Grizzaka. But it doesn't last long and soon Grizzaka is giant size. Jellica urges Grizzaka to hurry up and finish off the Rangers. The Rangers form two of their Megazords, Jungle Master Megazord and Wolf Pride Megazord. The Rangers continue their battle in their two Megazords. Camille and Flit arrive to watch the battle. But Flit quickly leaves when Dai Shi walks up. Dai Shi confesses to Camille that he lost the crystal eyes. The battle continues and soon Rhino Ranger arrives and forms the Rhino Steel Megazord. The battle continues with Grizzaka insisting he is the most powerful and will never be destroyed. The Rangers release their animal spirits, which destroys Grizzaka. Camille is very pleased. Dai Shi tells her this is the start of a new era. Dai Shi and Camille walk away. Jellica has not lost hope. Jellica still has the three crystal the Rinshi have found. Jellica walks away as the sun starts to set. Casey enters Dr. Jennings' office with the case of crystal eyes. Dr. Jennings is happy to see the crystal eyes safe and apologizes to Casey for not trusting him. Casey doesn't blame her, he would have acted the same way. Dr. Jennings gives Casey the case and tells him to keep them safe until the danger has pass. Casey walks out and down the stairs where RJ is waiting. RJ is happy that Dr. Jennings is letting them keep the crystal eyes. RJ asks Casey about protecting Dr. Jennings instead of going after the crystal eyes. Casey just had an instinct that it would all work out. RJ is impressed. RJ and Casey leave and RJ wonders where the other three crystal eyes are. Meanwhile, Jellica is pleased that the time is almost here to bring back the phantom beasts. Cast to be added Notes *Dai Shi incorporates Zocato into combat proper against his rival. *Camille and Jellica obtain the Crystal Eyes. *Grizzaka is defeated. * While talking to Dr. Silvia Jennings about the Crystal Eyes Camille says "Dinosaurs are so yesterday", a not so subtle joke about previous Power Rangers seasons Mighty Morphin and Dino Thunder, especially considering Dr. Jennings mentioned a T-Rex and Pterodactyl, which were featured as zords in both seasons. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Jungle Fury Category:Episode